


Thanks For The Welcome Wagon

by crystalkei



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet from the kiss meme on tumblr: a surprised kiss<br/>Basically unapologetic fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Welcome Wagon

When he woke up, the only thing he wanted was a glass of water. His mouth was dry and his throat hurt. He opened his eyes and quickly shut them again, the light was too bright. But staring at the back of his eyelids brought everything rushing back. 

Han. 

The cold. 

Rey!   
  
He felt a flash of anger but it was quickly replaced by sheer panic. He tried to sit up but he couldn’t make himself. Finn tried to say something but his mouth felt full of cotton. He managed to get his eyes open and keep them open but there wasn’t anyone around. He was in a room, on a bed, hooked to monitors and no one was around. The more frantic he became, the more his head felt like it was in a vice. Then a piercing tone, over and over. 

The tone must have been an alarm because once it went off, the room flooded with people. A nurse, a doctor, Poe. 

He tried to calm himself down but he couldn’t. Poe was just out of reach but Finn tried anyway. His first attempts were scratchy and inaudible. But he managed to get it out and when he finally did, Poe laughed. If Finn hadn’t been trying so desperately to remember how his limbs worked he would have hit the guy. 

“Rey’s fine, buddy,” Poe said putting his hand on Finn’s shoulder and looking down at him. “She’ll be back.” Poe tilted his head and made a face. “I’d bet now that you’re awake, she’ll be racing home if she’s really a Jedi like the General thinks.” 

Finn could barely speak but he felt himself relax a little at Poe’s words. Maybe it was the drugs the doctor administered. Maybe it was the water the nurse gave him. But he just felt relieved. 

She wasn’t dead. 

She’d saved him, according to Poe.

She was on her way back for him. 

Finn was only awake for maybe an hour. The light was still overwhelmingly bright and the noise of the busy rebel base made his head pound. So when the nurse told him it was okay to sleep, he did. And sleep was different than whatever he’d been doing before. 

He dreamed. 

He was floating and he felt the sun and a breeze, he smelled a familiar floral scent from some world he couldn’t remember but he was sure he’d been. 

He saw Rey. 

She was dressed differently and standing on the edge of a cliff. He was scared for her. But she shook her head, and smiled. She didn’t speak, but he _felt_ her say it was okay. 

When he woke up again it was quieter. They were underground but the level of activity led him to believe that it was night. People were subdued.

Finn inhaled slowly through his nose, his pain was manageable, he almost felt good. He exhaled. 

“Move, move, no, I’ll talk to you later, yes, I don’t mean to be rude, but I have to be somewhere!”

Finn heard her long before he saw her and his serene feelings were pushed away. He tried to get up again but a searing pain in his back wouldn’t allow it so he just sort of leaned uncomfortably trying to catch a glimpse of her. 

“He’s sleeping and you should let him-” 

“I’m awake, I’m awake, let her in, please!” he cut off the nurse. He wouldn’t consider how his desperate, frantic tone matched hers. 

She knocked over a tray of instruments clumsily getting to him and that was the thing that made her slow down. She gave the nurse an apologetic look and the nurse just shook her head. Then Rey was by his side. She grabbed his hand and then looked over the rest of him. 

“Hi,” she said, almost a whisper. “I wanted to be here when you woke up but they didn’t know when that would be so I had to go but Luke taught me this thing,” her words were coming out so fast now and his mind was still a little fuzzy but he tried to keep up. “I felt you wake up. I _felt_ it. It was so weird and I swear every time something happens I think ‘wow this is so cool’ but Luke gets tired of hearing me say it and I’m so glad you’re awake I have so much to tell you, did you feel me? I tried to help you feel better because I wasn’t here and I wanted to be here. I got here as soon as I could.” 

Finn smiled. He didn’t know what else to do. Rey caught her breath and she smiled back, wide. She leaned down to kiss his cheek but something inside of him twisted and he turned his head, catching her lips on his. She squeaked and he pulled back immediately. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have,” he said embarrassed. 

Rey shook her head and leaned into him this time. Kissing him harder. Her lips crushing into his and her hand going to the back of his neck. This time he made a noise, a sharp pain pulsed through him and she moved her hand quickly. 

“Sorry, sorry, I forgot,” she said, her cheeks flushing. 

“There’s time for that later, love birds,” the nurse chastised. “If you keep that up, I’ll have to send her away.” 

“No,” they both almost shouted. 

So the nurse begrudgingly let her stay. Someone brought food and he listened to all her stories of the things that had happened in the time he’d been asleep. 

She fell asleep talking, her head resting on his forearm, her body slouched awkwardly in the chair. Finn knew she’d be there when he woke up so he allowed himself to sleep. 

There was a war on but tonight was pretty okay.


End file.
